A Clato documentary: More or less
by JMluvsaxes
Summary: Clove explains her life, as she is put into the Hunger Games.
1. Introducing, dramatic drumroll, Clove

**Sooo, this is like, a Clato-ish story. Well, basically it's a new story, this is the beginning of it, and I already have loads of chapters for it written, so I'll just put them up :3 This one is short, I don't remember if the next one is long or not O_o Oh well! xD Review puh-lease :'3**

* * *

I wasn't always like this, my brutal and non-merciful self. I was like any other girl, and note how I said WAS. I liked to do my hair and dress my best. Boys really weren't a big prioritey so I didn't really worry about it. Until I met Him. The way crowds made way for him, even if he didn't say anything. His blonde hair,green eyes, and buff figure told them otherwise. "Get in my way, and I'll kill you." Girls were all over him in school. I wasn't big on flirting so I left that to those snooty-stuck up proffesionals. Then I started training for The Hunger Games. Everyday after school I'd go to a secret spot in the woods that I set up. I was punching and slicing until I heard a whistle behind me. Instict took over and threw a knife at the stranger, hoping to puncure him in the neck or gut. When I turned around I saw Him pinned against a tree, apparently stunned. He held his arms up in surrender. "Chill! I wasn't going to hurt you, though I must admit, that's so pretty freaking amazing cool." He said. Then he added. "I'm Cato by the way, and you are...?"


	2. A wild Cato appears

**Here's numero 2 :3 Short, I know. Don't kill meh ;-; Review & Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Cato. So the boy was named Cato. He looked amused at my confusion, which made me angry, yet glad that he took an interest. Then I got upset again because he was probably going to do the same thing he does with other girls. I spat at him, as if he were a dirty sock. "Clove." He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Clove.." he repeated under his breath. That made my insides tingle when he said my name. I probably was staring because he smirk and removed the knife before I could notice. "So Clove. Not staring at me now are you?" I snapped out of my stare and growled. "Me? Stare at you? Ha. I wouldn't be seen with a fat player like you, who just uses girls because he can." I was a little proud of myself for that. I saw his facial expression go blank. I could tell I hurt him, and I instantly felt bad. I muttered. "I'm sorry.." he nodded and we stood there in silence. Then he grinned. "You don't mind if I train with you, do you?" I smiled and replied before I knew what I was saying. "Not all."


	3. WHO let the MUTTS out?

**I'm disappointed O_o Oh well! Review & Enjoy!**

* * *

For the next 3 years, me and Cato grew closer as friends and my feelings kept growing. Cato was super over-protective of me, so I knew he only thought of me as a sister and nothing more. He got more hot- tempered as the years past too, but he'd always have a soft spot for me. All was normal. Reaping came and went, and neither I or Cato got reaped this year. Then something happened that chaned Cato for ever. See, we were just taking our everyday walk through the woods, past that crazy old coops house. Rumors had it that he was a once a victor, but the Capitol drew him to insanity so he lives in the woods with his mutant dog. I had just told Cato a joke that made him laugh, when he got attacked from behind. I was so stunned I didn't realize what had happened. I figured he was trying to scare me, when I heard a blood-shrieking scream. I panicked as I saw the old coop's mutt tearing away at Cato's flesh as he desperetley tried to pull himself away from it. But it was a MUTT. Not your ordinary rut wiler or german sheaperd. Those were extinct. Cato, weaponless just took the full blast of the beast. I got angry. Why should I be afraid of this mutt? I got the knife I kept in my jacket and tackled the mutt. I was stabbing frantically yelling, "RUN! RUN CATO!" But he was too stunned and hurt to move. I guessed I was winning, when I felt un-bearable pain go up my shoulder. I stabbed the beast in the eye, and as it lay on the ground struggling and wounded, I stepped on the knife and it went through the creature's head. It died serveral minutes later. I looked at Cato and he was looking at me wide-eyed. I ran to his aid, seeing that the beast left a big and deep scratch on his cheek. I ran a hand over it, and that's when I noticed he was trembling. I took off my jacket and put it on him. I helped him all the way to the entrance of District 2. The blood pouring out from the wound of my shoulder made me light-headed, and Cato's weight wasn't helping either. I passed out, Cato falling on me. It took the citizens 20 minutes for them to FINALLY realize that we were on the verge of DEATH. They took us to the town's infirmary, where I recovered quickly. Cato, wasn't so lucky. Turns out, he went into a coma, and was still in one. I'd come in, and talk to him, even though I knew he wasn't listening. I was speaking softly to him, when I felt he had gotten hold of my hand. I smiled, and asked him, "How are you feeling.?" He hesitated, but answered hoarsely, "Numb." We stayed there, in an uncomfortable silence, when I tried to lighten the mood and said, "Guess you're having second thoughts about getting a dog, eh?" He smiled weakly and said, "Lord, help me. I don't ever want to see a dog for as long as I live." We ended that evening, laughing until our sides hurt. All was well.


End file.
